Chapter 22.
| Image = SNH Ch22 title page.jpg | Manga series = Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana|Shikkoku No Hana | Chapters = 22 | Release date = | Pages = 23 | Previous Story = Chapter 21. Survival Skill | Next Story = Chapter 23. Their Meeting }} This is the twenty-second chapter of manga series Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana. Summary Commander Nishijima observes the battle between Hei and Captain William Perry, extolling the prowess of the black flower enhanced soldiers. He asks Dr. Etō for an update on the status of the black flower. Etō reports that the root has grown extensively, commenting that it is as if the flower is absorbing something, that its life power is increasing and it keeps growing at great speed. When Nishijima asks if the container is alright, Etō comments that it is fine and that they may be able to clone the plant at this rate. Nishijima grants permission for this and states that he must not kill the flower or he will end up like Mina Kandaswamy. Etō deduces that Mina is dead and says it does not matter to him. Another subordinate informs Nishijima that the squad attacking the aquarium has 30 minutes remaining, while the Harvest squad has a hour left for the soldiers awakening. Champ protects Parcel and Yin as they are pursued by the soldiers. They find themselves in a toilet with no other way out. When a grenade is thrown at them, Champ closes the door and shields them from the blast with his body. Thinking that Champ is defeated, the soldier is surprised to see the Doll standing in front of the door, now covered in armour. Cain arrives just in time to see this and begins shooting at Champ. Realizing that their bullets will not expose Champ's limits, Cain uses his ability. He is about to give up on this approach when Nishijima radios him to state that Champ has a serious flaw. While the components in Champ are high end, they can only tolerate so much heat. He points out that Champ is not moving from his location because his components are close to their heat tolerance limits. Cain rushes at Champ and uses his ability once again. Parcel desperately tries to get out of the room, eventually finding a vent that she can fit through. She crawls through to find her ears, witnessing Cain's attack on Champ as she goes. Perry's heightened senses allow him to notice Parcel is crawling through the air ducts and wonders aloud if he should go after her. Maxray radios Perry to order him to finish off Hei and link up with the rest of the squad and kill all the survivors, warning that he only has ten minutes left before the aquarium is destroyed. Part of the duct gives way underneath Parcel, alerting the soldiers to her location. Meanwhile Cain continues his assault on the immobile Champ. While Perry talks, Hei thinks to himself that he will only have one chance. As Perry prepares to shot him, Hei activates his power. Characters in Order of Appearance #William Perry #Hei #Commander Nishijima #Etō #Champ #Parcel #Yin #Cain Navigation Second manga 22 Category:Shikkoku No Hana